Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wearing tool for eyelashes and, more particularly to a quick wearing tool for magnetic eyelashes which is simple to use and provides quick application for magnetic eyelashes.
Description of Related Arts
At present, among the eye cosmetics used by women, false eyelashes are widely favored by women because false eyelashes can make the eyelashes more slender, three-dimensional and aesthetically pleasing. The traditional false eyelashes are wore through the connecting portions of the two pieces of false eyelashes respectively in which the connecting portions are coated with adhesive and are pasted onto a human eyelids. This type of false eyelashes can only be used once and the adhesive is not easy to remove from the eyelids. As a result, magnetic false eyelashes are developed. This type of magnetic false eyelashes includes a magnet block provided at the center of the strip-shaped eyelashes carrier. The false eyelashes are attracted to both sides of real eyelashes through the attraction force of the two false eyelashes carriers with opposite magnetic poles. When wearing this type of magnetic false eyelashes, the two pieces of false eyelashes have to be positioned at two sides of the real eyelashes manually in order to allow them to attract to each other, which is a time consuming and laborious wearing process. On the other hands, when wearing the false eyelashes, people will use eyelash curler which includes a fixed upper plate and a movable lower plate to bend the false eyelashes such that the false eyelashes are curved and more aesthetically pleasing. However, traditional eyelash curler is made of non-magnetic metal materials such as stainless steel and it does not have the function of loading magnetic false eyelashes.